The need for methods for producing decorative effects on surface coverings is well known. Although a variety of methods for producing such coverings is available, associated with these methods are certain problems which the industry constantly attempts to overcome. Among these is the problem of preparing an embossed surface covering having a wear layer attached uniformly thereto.
Embossing has traditionally been accomplished by mechanical means using patterned embossing rolls; however, recent advances in technology have tended to avoid the use of mechanical embossing because the patterned embossing rolls are quite expensive to make. Accordingly, chemical methods have been developed to achieve the same result. The products obtained by these methods have not always been satisfactory, however, as will be more fully explained below.